warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Outcast/Chapter 12
Chapter description :Hollypaw stands at the stream that forms the WindClan border, and the wind brings scents of the moor. Beside her, Squirrelflight waits uneasily, due to how sensitive the WindClan border is after the said Clan's kits went missing. Hollypaw thinks back to her adventures in the tunnels with the other apprentices and Gorsetail's kits, and she hopes that the tunnels will stay hidden for there to not be another chance of misunderstandings. :Squirrelflight tastes that air and announces that they are coming. Seconds later, a WindClan patrol consisting of Tornear, Whitetail, and Breezepaw appears over the brow of a hill and heads toward them. Hollypaw's belly churns at the sight of the apprentice, and though he looks ready for a border skirmish, his stride falters at recognizing Hollypaw. The black tom halts on the opposite bank, and Hollypaw recalls how annoying he had been in the tunnels. The two exchange a few words, but Whitetail calls her Clanmate over as she and Tornear catch up. Breezepaw bares his teeth, but then pads away sulkily. :Tornear calmly asks Squirrelflight why they came, and she explains that they must speak to Crowfeather. Tornear and Whitetail exchange glances suspiciously, so the ThunderClan she-cat quickly adds that it is about the sun-drown-place journey. Tornear growls that the travel was long ago, but Squirrelflight retorts that Crowfeather wouldn't have forgotten about it. Hollypaw is confused as to why her mother and the WindClan cats are so tense at the mention of the black warrior. Whitetail meows that they must talk to Onestar first, to which Squirrelflight agrees. :The ginger she-cat bounds across the stepping stones into WindClan territory, with Hollypaw crossing more carefully. As she, her mother, and the WindClan warriors head up the hill, Breezepaw pads beside Hollypaw and asks her if they came to spy on their camp. The black she-cat scoffs at this, and says that they just need to talk to Crowfeather. The tom-cat presses why, but the ThunderClan apprentice snaps that it isn't his business. Breezepaw angrily points out that Crowfeather is his father, but Tornear tells the apprentice to walk beside him. The black cat hisses in annoyance, but quickens his pace and catches up to the senior warriors. :Squirrelflight asks Breezepaw how his training is going, but Whitetail meows that it isn't going well, and as he once led the apprentices to see if the dogs had come back to the edge of their territory, without permission. Hollypaw thinks that Breezepaw must be very foolish to imagine taking on a pack of dogs with a few apprentices, and Tornear also explains that he once provoked a RiverClan patrol, and adds that the apprentice has many lessons to learn, which frustrates Breezepaw. :Whitetail and Tornear lead the way up a long slope to a barrier of gorse bushes, and once crossing through, Hollypaw finds herself looking over the WindClan camp: an exposed dip dotted with shrubs, containing hollows for shelter toward the bottom. The she-cat tastes the air and smells mouse bile, herbs, and milky scents, guessing these to be the elders', Barkface's, and queens' dens, respectively. :Whitetail bounds down the slope toward Onestar's den, Hollypaw and Squirrelflight behind her, but before reaching the bottom of the hollow, Crowfeather appears from the bushes at the other side. He spots the visitors, then places a rabbit on the fresh-kill pile. Squirrelflight pads up to him and says that Tribe need their help. Crowfeather looks surprised and asks if apprentices were asked to come too, but Squirrelflight affectionately flicks his shoulder with her tail and mentions that neither of them can complain about apprentices making the journey. She explains the problem in the mountains and that she and Brambleclaw will go and help. Crowfeather pauses, then asks why it concerns them, but Squirrelflight mews that the Tribe helped them on the Great Journey. Crowfeather angrily spits that Feathertail died for them, which confuses Hollypaw as to why the tom cares about the former RiverClan she-cat. Squirrelflight replies that Feathertail wanted to help the Tribe and that her death was Sharptooth's fault. :From behind, Onestar welcomes Squirrelflight, and approaches with Ashfoot, the deputy, and Whitetail. The ThunderClan warrior respectfully returns the greetings, and the leader asks what they can do for her. Squirrelflight explains the Tribe's arrival to ThunderClan, and how she and Brambleclaw thought that they cats who went on the first journey should help them. Onestar points out that he would be away for a long time, and Crowfeather adds that he has an apprentice. However, Onestar meows that he should still go, as the Tribe helped them on the journey, and were kind to Tallstar when the former leader was on his last life. Crowfeather is shocked and asks about Heatherpaw's training, so Onestar decides that Breezepaw go too, and his mentor Whitetail can train Heatherpaw. Hollypaw is horrified at the idea of the other apprentice coming along, and Breezepaw is just as disappointed. Heatherpaw says she would love to go, yet her Clanmate exclaims that he doesn't. Hollypaw snaps that he will return, but Breezepaw sadly disagrees and guesses that his Clanmates just want to get rid of him. Hollypaw briefly feels pity, then remembers that he had broken the warrior code several times and deserves it. :Crowfeather stands beside Squirrelflight and says he would like to go, and that Breezepaw will come too, upon Onestar's orders. The apprentice is angry, and Hollypaw guesses that he and his father don't get along well. Onestar asks if his Clanmates will go now, and Squirrelflight replies that they planned on leaving the next morning. Breezepaw objects that he wants to say good-bye to his friends first, but Crowfeather refuses. Heatherpaw tells her friend that she will say farewell for him, and comforts that he will have great stories to tell upon his return. Still, the dark tom doesn't look any happier. Nightcloud emerges and brushes her pelt against Crowfeather's, telling him to take care. The black warrior licks her ear, but his eyes gaze into the distance. Squirrelflight politely thanks Onestar, then Crowfeather leads the way out of WindClan camp. As they trek across the moor he and Breezepaw both look sour, and the apprentice refuses to talk to Hollypaw despite her efforts to be friendly. The ThunderClan she-cat gloomily guesses that the journey won't be much fun after all. Characters Major }} Minor *Tornear *Whitetail *Breezepaw *Crowfeather *Onestar *Ashfoot *Heatherpaw *Nightcloud }} Mentioned *Thistlekit (Unnamed) *Swallowkit (Unnamed) *Jaypaw (Unnamed) *Lionpaw (Unnamed) *Swiftpaw *Brightheart *Mistyfoot *Barkface *Talon *Night *Stormfur *Brambleclaw *Brook *Feathertail *Sharptooth *Tawnypelt *Tallstar *Leafpool }} Notes and references Category:Chapter subpages Category:Power of Three arc Category:Outcast